Harry Potter and the Nefarious Quest
by shadowkissedprincessofheart
Summary: In the future, Harry is unhappy with how his life has turned out. He hatches a plan to go back in time, and change his destiny to a more pleasurable one. Dark Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Eventual HP/LV, Perhaps some Harmony and Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

AN:_ Italics= _Thought and spells. You'll know which is which.

ANN: Please bear with me, This is my first story I have posted onto FF. Net. If you would like to volunteer to be my beta please let me know, and we can go from there. I looked over this to the best of my ability.

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this story. Harry Potter and various characters do not belong to me, but that of J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. Things you recognize as hers, are. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and previously unknown characters. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

**Chapter One**

Harry sneered down at the whimpering wizard before him. Hatred shining through in his bright green eyes. The wizard was bowed down before Harry. Looking up at him with absolute fear in his eyes.

"My Lord, please grant me mercy! I didn't mean to betray you to the Order!" pleaded the wizard bowed low before Harry.

Harry aimed his wand at the sniveling wizard.

"_Crucio."_ Intoned The Dark Lord Harry in a bored voice.

The wizard before him released a blood curdling scream in pain. Harry held the wizard under the curse until he was on the verge of passing out from over exposure to the cruciatus curse.

As his body rocked from aftershocks of the cruciatus curse, he threw himself at The Dark Lords' feet.

"Please Harry! For the sake of the friendship we once shared, Don't kill me!" begged the wizard.

The Dark Lord laughed bitterly as the sneer disappeared completely from his face, only to be replaced by a look of sheer hatred.

"Friendship?" hissed Harry angrily. "You used me for my fame as the "Boy-Who-Lived" and the "Chosen One", not to mention the fortune I had as the last of the Potters' and the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Constantly jealous of me, yet kept away all others' who may have wanted to be my friend on orders' of Dumbledore." Harry said snarkily before continuing on. " Yet, there you are, pleading for your life based on a falsified friendship? You're pathetic Ronald Bilius Weasley. I should have chosen Draco over you. In fact, I think I will. Goodbye Ron. Enjoy hell." sneered Harry.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and aimed it at Ron.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

A flash of green light and Ronald Bilius Weasley was no more.

HP HP HP HP-Scene Break-HP HP HP HP

Harry was pacing the length of his throne room. Turning the resurrection stone over and over in his hands as he went. All the while thinking of Hermione. Silently begging her spirit to finally show up. It seemed like she'd been ignoring the call to her spirit ever since he had killed Ron.

A cold chill descended upon the room. That could only mean one thing. Harry's thoughts were interrupted abruptly as soon as he felt her presence.

"Oh Alright, Quit your whining. It's unbecoming of a Dark Lord you know." joked Hermione's spirit.

" Very Funny Hermione, Make fun of me being a Dark Lord why don't you." Harry responded cheekily. "So, how come you've given up on ignoring me now? I mean, I have only been trying to summon you for the past two weeks." stated Harry sarcastically. "Speaking of which, how were you able to resist the pull of the hallow?" inquired Harry.

Hermione studied Harry before responding " Now, Now, my dear Harry. We all have our secrets. I can't very well reveal mines. Let's just say, I've met some of the greatest minds on this side of the veil." Hermione said with a twinge of amusement in her voice.

"Only you Hermione, would spend their afterlife learning." remarked Harry.

"Yeah, Yeah, So how far are you on the ritual to send your mind back to the past?" asked Hermione as she glided closer to Harry.

"It's progressing well." stated Harry. "Although, It's a shame that I can't have my minions do the research for me." bemoaned Harry

"Oh Shut it Harry!" snapped Hermione. "You know you can not risk **anyone** finding out about this. Lest they themselves attempt to go back and **kill** you." Hermione explained. "I mean technically speaking, you're far worse than Voldemort. You've succeeded where he himself has failed. You have Lucius Malfoys' head on a pike in the entrance hall of Hogwarts for Godrics sake, Harry!" Hermione pointed out.

At this point, Harry looked at Hermione meaningfully. Sorrow showing on his face briefly. "That's because he killed you Hermione. He deserved exactly what happened to him." hissed Harry angrily in response. "Only next time around, things will be different." declared Harry.

Hermione blinked in response to the emotion that Harry so rarely shows. "I understand Harry" Hermione responded softly. Pausing briefly before continuing on. "So, have you decided on how far back you will be going? I was thinking about summer before first year, that way you won't have to deal with The Dursleys'." queried Hermione.

"But Mione, What is the point of going back and not giving them hell?" asked Harry amusement laced in his words. Harry began pacing back and forth as he said "They're just one of many on my hit list on my quest to world domination. Naturally, I'll succeed where Grindlewald failed, in terms of controlling somebody who is controlling the Muggles. Hell, I might even make an alliance with dear old Tom. That is, after I show him that Harry James Potter is no mere pawn to Dumbledore. I have many plans my dear. The brilliant thing is, I'll truly be the master of death. I'll only have one Horcrux as a precautionary measure. As an anchor, I'll just reattach the soul piece if I have to go back again." Harry stopped pacing as soon as he finished his rant.

Hermione glided back into position in front of him as she said, "Ha Ha Harry." amusement lacing her words. The amusement soon disappeared from her face, only to be replaced with one of worry. "Harry, will you promise me something?" asked Hermione with trepidation in her voice. " I know you may not want to, but it's important to me." Hermione continued on warily. Looking into his eyes, silently hoping that Harry agrees to her request.

"Oh Mione." Harry stated softly as he caught her looking at him in his eyes. " After everything you've done for me in your life, and even in your death, How could I not?" Harry asked incredulously. "You've **always** been by my side, ever since I saved you from that troll in our first year. I'll do whatever you want as long as it is in my power to do so." Harry vowed passionately.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione breathlessly as she was overtaken with emotion at his words. " I would hug you if I could Harry!" Hermione said, her voice filled with emotion. Hermione gathered herself before pressing on with what she needed to ask of Harry. "Now, when you go back and "meet me for the first time" , subtly encourage me to go into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Whichever house you choose. Also, If you can, knock that obnoxiously superior mudblood complex out of me. Along with that blind faith in authority figures. Teach me to actually think for myself too." Hermione stated forcefully.

Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes. " It shall be done my lady." Harry cheekily responded with a bow. "Along with the other things we've already discussed." stated Harry.

Hermione smiled brightly before saying, " Thank you Harry!" There was a slight pause in their dialogue as the two studied each other intently. Hermione looked behind herself briefly, when she turned around to face Harry again her face held a look of pure sorrow. Hermione gathered what little composure she could before speaking once again. " Well Harry, I guess this is goodbye. They're telling me my time is almost up. So I guess this is it. See you in the next, or shall I say previous life. Always remember, **I love you** Harry. Good luck in your task, I know you'll succeed!" Hermione tearfully responded.

Hermione slowly began to dissipate from existence in the mortal realm. As she went, she memorized Harry's face, knowing it would be the last time she ever saw her Harry. She found comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be long without her though.

Harry watched Hermione fade from view. Silently promising to do everything she asked of him and more. After all, Hermione deserved nothing but the best.

It was with a heavy heart, that Harry set off to the library located in his lair, at Malfoy Manor. Harry had long since claimed the manor as his own after he'd killed Lucius. _'Maybe it was fated for this manor to constantly be in control of Dark Lords. Perhaps, it was also fate for Malfoys' to be subservient to said Dark Lords. Considering Draco put up no fight against me taking the Manor for my own use'_ were the thoughts currently going through Harry's mind as he made his way to the library.

Once inside the library, Harry quickly gathered the materials of information that he would need in order to perform the ritual. In order for the ritual to actually work, it needed to be performed under a full moon. It also required the sacrifice of blood. After all, you can't use The Dark Arts and expect to not have to sacrifice something in return. Harry set about finishing the arithmantic equations needed to make the spell a reality. Considering the requirements, not many would be able to accomplish what he was attempting to do.

When Harry finally finished creating the spell, his next step was to create the rune that he would need in order for everything to work correctly. After three hours of grueling research, sweat, and tears, Harry finally created the perfect rune needed for the ritual.

Finally, everything was set in place. All that was needed, was for the full moon to take place. Thankfully, Harry only had to wait one more week until the full moon.

In the meantime, Harry spent his time torturing his minions, and various Muggles in a attempt to amuse himself. At least, until he could be done with this crappy reality. The most interesting part of his week however, was when he summoned Draco Malfoy before him. Similar to Voldemort, he too had branded his followers with a distinctive mark. Only instead of a skull with a snake going through it, his mark was that of a Dark Phoenix. He got a kick out of calling his group "The Legion of the Phoenixes"! A literal Dark Order if you will. His mark too inflicted pain upon his followers when summoned. To which Harry took great pleasure in enjoying by making his minions suffer.

Harry summoned Draco into the throne room. Draco entered the throne room nervously. Harry rarely summoned the head of House Malfoy unless, the pureblood had done something unsatisfactory in his master's eyes. Draco slowly approached the throne that Harry was sitting on. He knelt low before the young insane Dark Lord.

Draco kept his eyes low to the ground and asked cautiously "You wished to see me, my lord?"

Harry studied the wizard before him, before replying coolly "Indeed I did, young dragon." Harry paused briefly then continued on " I wished to see you, so that I could inquire into the motives behind some of the things you did during our youth." Harry paused as he waited for a response from Draco.

Naturally, since Harry was bringing up their childhood, Draco immediately began to worry that today would be the day his Lord finally killed him. After all, the Malfoy heir had never treated his Lord pleasantly after his Lord refused his offer of friendship. Draco looked up with fear in his eyes and tentatively responded with "What is it you wish to know, My Lord?"

Harry heard the badly disguised fear in Draco's voice, and inwardly chuckled. "Relax young dragon, I'm not going to kill you just yet.. You are still of use to me... For now.." Harry stated amusedly. The amusement disappeared from his face almost as quickly as it appeared. Only to be replaced by one of absolute power and calmness. "Now, I wish to know if you were sincere in your motives when you offered your friendship to me back in our first year?" inquired Harry of the wizard before him.

Draco was taken aback by his masters question. That was not what he was expecting when he received his summons. Pale blue eyes met the piercing Avada Kedavra green eyes of his master. Draco knew the wrong answer would see him dead, and an end to the Malfoy line. Using what strength he had, Draco squared his shoulders, straightened out, and put on the same pompous pureblood act he did all those years ago. Draco extended his hand to his master and said, "The offer of friendship and alliance between the Houses of Malfoy and Potter still stands, my lord." Draco answered superiorly.

Harry looked at the former Slytherin and couldn't resist the smirk that wanted to form on his face. It was such a Slytherin move after all. Instead of confirming or denying anything, they find slippery ways to evade the question. "Now, Now Draco", Harry hissed silkily. " While I admire you for putting your Slytherin cunning to use, I do however require an answer to my question. Preferably with your cooperation. I'd hate to have to tear your mind apart looking for the answer I desire. You wouldn't want to wind up like Longbottom's parents, now would you?" Harry asked, his tone conveying the threat of his words.

Draco swallowed his fear and answered dejectedly. "Father made it known that you could be a powerful ally and wizard given proper guidance. He suggested I become your friend so that you would be away from Dumbledore's plots. At least for the most part. The Reason I treated you like shit, was simple really. You rejected me. You chose a blood-traitor over a Malfoy. I was hurt by that." finished Draco, as his pale blue eyes met Harry's fierce green eyes again.

Harry considered the wizard before him, tentatively sending out a small Legilimency probe to ascertain whether or not Draco was being truthful or not. Finding no trace of deceit in the wizards mind, Harry chuckled. _'How easy it is to intimidate Malfoy. If only I had known all I had to do was accept my darkness, I would have done that ages ago.'_ Harry thought.

To say Draco was baffled, would be an understatement. _'What is so amusing about what I've said? Is Potter laughing because he's going to turn me into a vegetable?'_ Draco thought. After a few minutes, the curiosity became too much to bear. " What's so amusing?" Draco blurted out.

As quick as lightning Harry raised his wand and intoned

"_Crucio!". _Draco fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Draco attempted to hold in his screams of pain. He failed miserably. All you could hear was shrieks of pure agony. Harry revelled in the pain he was causing the blond wizard before him. Harry held the curse for three minutes. He released the curse, narrowed his eyes and hissed menacingly "Draco, you forget your place. Don't question me." Venom laced in every word he spoke.

"Ye.. Ye… Yes My Lord" Draco stammered out in response.

Harry's face brightened as he said eerily chipper "Wonderful! Now, seeing as how you've answered my question, you're free to go Draco. Send Nott in before you leave" said Harry as he dismissed Draco.

" Yes my Lord. Thank you for your mercy in sparing my life." Draco said as he bowed low before he left the room. He could hear Harry laughing hysterically as he left. Draco knew better than to turn around, so he just kept on walking.

HP HP HP-Scene Break-HP HP HP

After the encounter with Malfoy, the days flew by with nothing truly memorable occurring. Before Harry knew it, Tuesday arrived, the day of the full moon. Tuesday was a day filled with anxiety, and giddy anticipation. Harry did not really have much to do in terms of preparation for tonight's ritual. Tuesday morning and afternoon passed by in a blur.

Tuesday evening arrived, and Harry could not have been more excited at the thought of his plans finally coming to fruition. So it was, with great joy, that Harry set about making the preparations for the ritual. Harry gathered all the supplies that he would need, and apparated to Stonehenge.

Harry arrived at Stonehenge, set his materials down, and got to work. Harry took the chalk out of his bag, and drew the circle he would need to be inside of during the ritual. Once that was done, Harry drew a number of runes that would channel the power around him. The runes would lend further power to his own to increase the chances of it being successful. By the time Harry was done drawing the runes, it was nearly time to perform the ritual to send his mind back to the past.

It was with great excitement, that Harry stripped down out of his robes, until he was as bare as when Lily Potter brought him into this world. Harry grabbed the athame that would be used out of his bag. Harry entered the circle, set his wand on the concrete near where he would be, and situated his body on his knees in the center of the circle. Once the moon was at it's peak, Harry gripped the athame in a way suited for carving. Harry began carving the rune into his chest, while calling on the power of the elements around him, to enable the runes on the ground.

Harry grinded his teeth, as he pushed through the pain. Knowing it was temporary and a necessary side effect. By the time Harry was done carving the rune into his chest, the lower half of his body was covered in blood. Blood was pooled around him on the ground.

Harry smiled grimly at the sight, as he picked up his wand from the ground beside him. Harry then proceeded to chant _"Sub Sanguis Luna Plena Mensa Praeteritus"_ six times. On the seventh time, Harry proceeded to wave his wand in a circular motion, before he swished and flicked his wand. The rune on his chest glowed blackly, as Harry promptly lost consciousness.

**ANN: Please Review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and to give me an idea on if I'll have readers. I'll post regardless, I won't hold the next chapter hostage though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you to all who reviewed, story, author alerted and added my story into your favorite story list. Also, Some have expressed concern over the shipping in this story due to what Hermione said to Harry in the last chapter. This shipping will be HP/LV eventually. HG/HP, or HP/DM may or may not occur before then, I have not officially decided yet.

'_Thoughts'_

_Spells_

**Disclaimer**: Anything that you recognize is not mines. Some things you recognize have been twisted to suit my nefarious purposes. Characters, Places, Spells, Quotes, All belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling unless you do not recognize them.

Enjoy! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter Two**

After what seemed to be ten minutes, Harry gathered what mental strength he had left, and used it to open his eyes. He looked around the room in utter confusion, not recognizing his surroundings at all. Sensing, that something was off, Harry looked down to check his body. From what Harry saw, it would seem that Harry didn't have much of a body at all. Harry was in the body of an infant. _'This isn't right. I must have over shot it. Well at least the spell worked.'_ Harry thought wryly.

Realizing that he was in the body of an infant, Harry reexamined the room with haste. Silently praying that this was before his parents were murdered. The room Harry was in, was painted in a light blue color. The walls were decorated with golden snitches, that were apparently charmed to fly around the room. Harry used what strength his infant body could muster, and pulled himself up, craning his neck so that he could see over the top of the bassinet. Once Harry got a good look, it was then he realized, his was not the only one in the room. There was another bassinet in the room, not too far from where his was located. Frustratingly, due to his size, he couldn't even tell if there was another child in the room. Let alone, who's child it might be. From what Harry could tell, it looked like he was in a magical home and nursery._ 'I guess I over shot it too far, At least Mum and Dad are still alive. Because if they weren't, I'd already be with those disgusting Muggles.' _thought Harry as he lowered himself back down into a position of comfort.

'_I wonder'_ Harry thought as he evened out his breathing. _'Since I am able to think as my adult self, If I can force myself into speaking normal fully formed words.'_ thought Harry. Harry then attempted to speak. Only a squawk came out._ 'Well that failed miserably.'_ Harry thought wryly. _'It would appear, that the muscles, and vocal cords that enable ones speech are still developing. So much for trying to creep everybody out by speaking as a baby.'_ Harry mused.

Ten minutes passed, as Harry continued to plot, and think over a course of action. Considering, that he was in his baby selves body, there isn't much that he can do. After stewing in relative silence, Harry did the only thing he could do, to determine his location and just who was there with him. He cried.

Almost immediately, a house-elf popped into the room. The house-elf first went over and peered down into the other bassinet. Apparently, the other baby must have been fine because, the house-elf scurried over towards the infant Harry. The house-elf scooped the infant up in its arms, in an effort to calm the child's cries. Coddling the child failed, so the house-elf laid the child back down, and checked its nappy. Finding nothing in there that would cause the child to fuss, the elf snapped her fingers and a bottle materialized in her tiny brown hand. The elf then proceeded to try and feed the baby. He rejected the bottle. Finally, once the elf had done everything it was instructed to do, the elf popped out of the room with baby Harry still in her arms.

The elf and Harry entered the room with a near silent pop. The elf timidly approached a woman with long straight chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, with a porcelain complexion.

"Blinky is sorry Mistress! Young Master would not stop crying." Blinky lamented, as she handed the screaming infant to her Mistress.

The woman took baby Harry from the elf tenderly, all the while cooing gently " Sshhh Harry. God mummy is here now." as she rocked the child gently.

Harry took in the information that he gathered from the woman's words. _'God mum… That must make her Neville's mum… Alice Longbottom.' _thought Harry as he pondered over his next course of action. Harry decided to keep crying in a effort to get more information on why he's with his godmother, and not with his Mum and Dad. Harry continued crying that irritating wail, that sounded like a baby foal being tortured.

"Come now baby Harry, You're safe. Now stop with that crying." Alice cooed to Harry as she continued to rock him.

When Alice still couldn't get the boy to settle down, she spoke again. "I wonder what's gotten into you little one?" Alice wondered aloud. "You never used to be this way with me before." Alice frustratingly huffed.

Still, not satisfied with the Intel he was receiving from his godmother, Harry continued to cry.

Soon, it became apparent that Alice was not one to give up easily. Harry expected no less of the woman who stood her ground against the insane Bellatrix Lestrange.

" Harry James Potter!" Alice snapped out in irritation. "James and Lily are in a meeting with The Professor. They'll be back to collect you soon, So will you please cooperate with me until they get you?" Alice pleaded with the child.

Inwardly, Harry was satisfied. _'A babies cry can crack almost anybody.'_ he thought haughtily. Slowly, Harry stopped his crying, so as to not raise Alice's suspicion of him. _'Although, I wonder what the old man is talking to them about? Most likely informing them that they're targets.'_ Harry mused.

Once Harry had sufficiently quieted down, Alice softly called out "Blinky"

The house-elf popped back into the room and asked "How can Blinky be of service Mistress?"

"I believe Harry is ready for a bottle now. Would you be so kind as to make one for me?" Alice asked the elf before her.

Blinky happily nodded, and said "Yes Mistress!" as she snapped her fingers. A bottle of milk materialized in one of her brown saggy elfin hands. Blinky then walked over, and handed the bottle over to her mistress. "Would that be all you is needing for now Mistress?" Blinky asked.

"That would be all for now Blinky, Thank you." Alice answered.

"You are too kind Mistress to thank Blinky." Blinky stated before popping out of the room.

Alice shook her head in amusement. She then proceeded to put the bottle up to Harry's mouth to see if he was hungry or not. Apparently, Harry was, because he latched onto the bottle greedily.

As Harry drank from the bottle, he found himself becoming increasingly tired with every swallow that he took. Soon, Harry couldn't resist the pull of sleep. As he fell asleep, the last thing going through his mind, were curses about being stuck in a infants body.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-Scene Break-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry was woken up by the sound of voices looming over him. Harry gave no notice that he was awake and listened in on the conversation.

"Thanks again Alice for watching Harry for us." A woman's voice spoke. Harry would recognize that voice anywhere. Considering, that he has relived her last moments so many times. The voice belonged to none other than his mother, Lily Potter.

"It was really no problem Lils." Alice said sincerely. "So, what did Dumbledore want to see both you and James for?" Alice asked, the tone of her voice filled with curiosity.

Lily sighed. "How strong are your Occlumency shields?" Lily asked Alice.

Alice released a light chuckle. "They had better be damn strong, considering Frank and I are two of the top ranking Aurors. We can't very well wander around with our minds unprotected." Alice responded haughtily.

"Very well then." Lily responded as she took a breath before continuing on. " Apparently, Dumbledore came across a prophecy that is as follows… "The One with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord has arrived… Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month died. And The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power The Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord was born as the seventh month died." Lily stated.

Complete silence followed after Lily finished reciting the prophecy. Inside, Harry was seething. _'So that's how he got them to go into hiding. Twisting the prophecy to his own benefit. I bet he didn't even show them the memory. Manipulative Bastard!'_ were the thoughts flying through Harry's mind, among other things.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Alice said in complete shock. "According to what I know, Both Frank and I, and you and James, have defied Voldemort three times. Our sons were born at the end of July. Neville the 30th and Harry the 31st." Alice stated wryly before continuing on. " What I'm wondering is, how come he informed you two, but not Frank and I?" Alice asked of Lily.

" You know, I wondered the exact same thing. So, I asked him, and apparently one of The Dark Lords followers, overheard a small part of the prophecy as it was being spoken by the seer. He then, took what he heard, straight to The Dark Lord. One of Dumbledore's spies came to him and informed him, that he has chosen to attack us instead." Lily explained.

"Is Dumbledore absolutely positive that he can trust this spy?" Alice asked of Lily.

"His exact words were, "I would trust him with my life." Lily responded.

"Then Dumbledore is a fool!" spat Alice.

"My thoughts exactly, Alice." Lily stated passionately.

Harry heard somebody pacing back and forth across the room.

"Look Alice, will you stop pacing?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"So what else did the esteemed Headmaster want?" Alice asked venom in her tone.

"He suggested that James and I leave Potter Manor, and go under the Fidelius Charm, at the cottage in Godric's Hollow." Lily told her friend.

"What!" Alice exclaimed. "The man truly is a fool. The wards at Potter Manor are impeccable. Nobody can even find the Manor if you don't want them to." Alice stated passionately.

"Well you know how James can be, he was raised to always trust Dumbledore. No matter what. Leader of the light and all." Lily explained.

Alice huffed in irritation. " So you're going to do as Dumbledore says?" asked Alice.

"Honestly Allie, I don't really have a choice in the matter." Lily answered despondently.

"Well can you at least tell me who's going to be the secret keeper, So I can exact revenge upon whoever betrays you if it happens?" Alice asked fire in her tone.

"Peter is going to be the secret keeper, and Dumbledore will perform the spell." Lily answered.

"Why Peter?" Alice asked sadly. She had been hoping that at least she would become secret keeper to ensure her best friends safety.

"Dumbledore said, "That anybody else, would be too obvious." Lily answered sadly.

Alice released a sigh. "I just don't know Lils. The whole thing just doesn't sit right with me." Alice said sorrowfully. " We need to come up with our own plans to be on the safe side." stated Alice.

"I understand that you want to help, I really do." Lily released a sigh before continuing on. "It's just that, we don't have any time before we're going to go into hiding." Lily informed Alice sadly.

"What do you mean you don't have any time?" Alice asked frustration badly disguised in her voice.

"To better protect ourselves, Dumbledore told us tomorrow would be best. That way only a select few will even know why we've disappeared." answered Lily.

Alice huffed in frustration before exclaiming "I need a drink!"

Lily released a exasperated laugh before responding, "As do I my friend, As do I."

Lily then laid her "sleeping" child back down. Kissed him on the forehead and whispered softly "Mummy will be right back."

The two elder witches then left the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. _'Interesting. Mum and Alice don't seem to blindly follow Dumbledore after all. Maybe that's how come Mum and Severus were such good friends. She must have some Ravenclaw in her to at least question Dumbledore.'_ Harry released the baby equivalent of a chuckle. _'It truly is a shame, that after today, nothing will ever be the same for them. Enjoy the drink mum. While you still can.'_ Harry thought wryly.

After about roughly thirty minutes, Lily came back to collect Harry. Lily put Harry back in his sleeper, little Gryffindor hat, and then proceeded to swaddle him in blankets. Lily carried him over towards the other bassinet, which surprisingly held Neville's still sleeping form. She bent down, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered her goodbyes to her Godson.

Lily then righted herself and Harry, then proceeded to exit the room. Lily then wound herself and Harry through a maze of hallways to reach the stairwell, which took about five minutes in itself. _'What is it with these Pureblood Manors and corridors that can make you lost if you have no clue as to where you are going?'_ Harry mused. Once down the stairwell, Lily proceeded to the Ante-Chamber opposite of the fireplace, where Alice was waiting for them.

Alice approached them, and gave Lily a hug. She then kissed Harry's forehead, and said a goodbye to her Godson. Alice then whispered something in Lily's ear that Harry couldn't make out. She then stepped away, and said her farewells to Lily.

A crack of apparation later, Harry and Lily were gone.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-Scene Break-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next several hours were pure chaos inside Potter Manor. James and Lily had ordered the house-elves to pack up only necessities. After all, they could always call upon the house-elves of Potter Manor to fetch anything that they would require. The only room that was packed up in its entirety was Harry's Nursery.

All too soon however, it was time to flee to Godric's Hollow. Harry had managed to discover the date when his mother cast the tempus spell. Since it was now after midnight, the date was September the first. _'How Ironic. It looks like they will be casting the Fidelius in broad daylight. How reckless.'_ Harry thought wryly.

The time spent at Godric's Hollow until the Fidelius charm was to be cast, was highly boring. Soon enough, the Headmaster arrived with Wormtail right behind him. Dumbledore approached the infant, smiled genially down at him with that damned twinkle in his eyes, and exclaimed "Harry, my boy!"

Harry cringed in only a way that an infant could, and expressed his displeasure in the only manner that was available to him. He cried.

Lily looked down at the infant in her arms, then up towards the Headmaster. " Sorry Professor, I guess Harry must be tired." Lily apologized for her sons strange behavior.

"It's alright, My dear Girl." Dumbledore said serenely before turning to speak to James. "Now my boy, should we begin? Not much is necessary on your part however." Dumbledore inquired of the younger man before him.

"Of course Headmaster." James replied, before turning to his wife. " You keep Harry here, we'll be back shortly." James told Lily.

"Naturally." Lily responded trying to keep the ire out of her voice.

James shook his head slightly before turning back to Dumbledore and Wormtail. He then led the two outside the home in order to begin casting the Fidelius charm. Part of Harry was relieved that he wouldn't have to witness that spectacle. It really wasn't that strong of a protection enchantment to begin with. All one needed was to basically consent to putting the safety of ones residence in the secret keepers hands. Really, the things the light considered powerful.

Shortly after, Harry could feel the spell take over. Honestly, the spell cast was so weak, they were practically sitting ducks. But then again, isn't that what the light lord wants? Harry felt sorry that his parents trusted the man unwaveringly. Especially, knowing what was to come.

Eventually, Dumbledore, Wormtail, and his father came back in the house. Dumbledore was pretending as if casting the Fidelius took a big strain from his magic. Wormtail was assuring them that they could trust him with the secret, and that he would die before betraying them. _'Such lies.'_ Harry scoffed mentally. Finally they said their goodbyes, and Harry couldn't have been happier to see them go.

The days passed by in a monotonous haze. The only interesting days were when they had visitors. The visitors usually consisted of Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank, for his parents. Little Neville for him. Harry kept track of the days by reading the Daily Prophet at the same time as his mum did while she fed him. He got a kick out of the censored articles, that refused to go into detail on the Death Eater raids.

Finally, the day he had been waiting for had arrived. Part of Harry thought it was wrong to look forward to this day with anticipation. Another stronger part however, relished in it. Nightfall of Samhain couldn't come fast enough. There were no visitors on this day. Only James, Lily and Harry.

Nightfall soon came. Harry felt the strong magical aura of Dark Magic before they even had a hint as to what was going on. The wards came down within seconds. Then they knew. An all too familiar scene began to play out. Father telling mother to take him and run. Her running up the stairs to the nursery. Hurrying to ward the door as best she could. She then placed Harry down in his crib. Moved to stand protectively in front of him. Harry heard the Avada Kedavra, and knew his father was dead. He felt nothing.

It wasn't long before the door exploded off it's hinges and The Dark Lord entered the room.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" his mother pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… Stand aside, now!" the Dark Lord hissed venomously.

"Not Harry, Please No, take me, kill me instead! Please.. Have Mercy, not Harry, Have Mercy!" his mother begged of the Dark lord desperation in her voice.

"I said stand aside, girl!" The Dark Lord all but shouted at her.

"Not Harry, please! I'll do anything!" Lily cried out.

"I said stand aside. You need not die." The Dark Lord fiercely told her.

"No! What's the point of life with my family slaughtered around me? You'll have to kill me to get to my son!" Lily cried defiantly.

"So be it." The Dark Lord raised his wand towards Lily. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ a jet of green light erupted from his wand and hit Lily dead in her chest. She crumpled lifelessly to the ground in front of the crib.

Harry watched the scene unfold with abject neutrality.

The Dark Lord stepped over the lifeless corpse of his mother, and approached the crib. Harry's bright green eyes met the deep crimson red of Voldemort's. Harry released a giggle and then smiled. The act momentarily threw The Dark Lord off. Not for long. He aimed his yew wand at the infant before him. Level to the child's forehead. The Dark Lord hissed out _"Avada Kedavra!"_ A jet of green light hit the child square in the head. What happened next caught the Dark Lord completely by surprise. The curse rebounded onto him, before he had a chance to escape out of the way. His body crumpled to the ground and disappeared. Leaving behind his dark black robes.

Soon a masked Death Eater cautiously entered the room. He took in the scene before him in total shock. Gathering what equilibrium he could, he picked his masters wand up from within the pile of robes on the ground. Then quickly disapparated.

**End Note: Thanks for reading, Please review. Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: I apologize for the delay, I caught a cold and did not feel like writing. Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, and added my story into your favorites.

**Disclaimer**: Those you recognize, I do not own. The Plot however, is mine, as is anything that is unfamiliar to you.

**Chapter Three**

Harry was only vaguely aware of the events that transpired next. Aurors, and Order members descended upon the house like vultures. Alice was the first person to come into the nursery. She saw Lily's lifeless corpse, and released a feral cry in anger. Completely distraught, she stepped over her best friends body tenderly, to get to baby Harry in the crib. She was shocked and thrilled that he was still alive. Alice tenderly scooped Harry up in her arms and fled out of the room in search of Frank.

Alice found Frank standing over James body trying to control an enraged Sirius. Alice however, knew the perfect method to use in order to get Sirius to listen to her. She cast multiple stinging hexes in quick succession that hit Sirius at various points on his body. He released a gruff growl of irritation. Alice quickly cast a privacy charm around the three of them so that what she said next would not be overheard.

"He's still alive." Alice whispered to the two of them.

Sirius' eyes snapped upwards and met Alice's eyes in complete disbelief. As his mouth dropped to convey his shock at the situation.

Alice huffed in mild irritation at Sirius' blatantly obvious behavior. "Will you close your mouth!" Alice snapped out at Sirius. She sighed deeply in an attempt to calm herself. "The privacy charm only shields our conversation verbally. Not physically. So can you please exercise some control?" Alice said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Alice. For expressing shock that our Godson survived The Dark Lords attack." Sirius said snidely.

"Guys, calm down." Frank interrupted before Alice could release the retort on the tip of her tongue. "The last thing we should be doing is snapping at each other. We need to decide what is going to happen to Harry. We need to decide quickly, before Albus involves himself." Frank said serenely.

Alice released a laugh in anger. "Albus!"-Alice spat angrily-, "Albus, is the reason we're in this bloody position to begin with!" Alice exclaimed with malice in her tone.

Sirius eyes snapped up and met Alice's with fierce determination. "Explain!" Sirius barked out.

Alice sighed, before looking at Frank. He gave his silent permission that it was okay to tell them, and that he wouldn't hold anything against her. Alice turned back to face Sirius, a matching fierce expression upon her porcelain features. " Lily came to me the night before they went into hiding. She told me that Dumbledore stumbled across a damn prophecy, that basically declared Harry the defeater of The Dark Lord. Albus practically forced them out of Potter Manor, and into this place. I tried to make Lily see that it wasn't a wise nor safe course of action. She understood, but chose to stand by James. We all know they used Pettigrew as the secret keeper, that was entirely against their will. Albus "persuaded" them to see reason that Peter was trustworthy. Look where that got them. So help me, by Merlin, I'll kill him if I can get my hands on him. The filthy rat!" Alice spat.

Sirius shook his head in denial. " Let me take Harry Alice." Sirius said as he began to reach for his Godson.

Frank answered for her, " I don't think that is a good idea. You're unstable. Harry needs stability right now."

" ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME! HARRY IS MY GODSON FRANK! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT NOW THAT THEY ARE GONE! GIVE ME MY GODSON ALICE!" Sirius yelled in rage.

Alice shook her head, " Not when you're irate Sirius. I'm sorry." Alice said sadly.

Sirius stormed out the house in anger, with only one thing on his mind. Killing Wormtail for his betrayal.

Alice locked eyes with her husband and whispered, " I have a very bad feeling about this."

Frank only nodded his head in agreement.

Inwardly, Harry was thinking One Godparent down, Two to go. Come on Albus make your next move to secure your pawn.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-SCENE BREAK-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Little did Frank and Alice know, that an old wizard in purple robes with stars on them, and periwinkle blue boots on, stood disillusioned within the range that the privacy charm was cast. Silently mulling over the scene he just witnessed. _'That won't do.. That won't do, Not at all._ The wizened wizard thought as he made his way outside the cottage. He quietly and quickly disapparated from the scene.

The wizard appeared before iron gates surrounded by wild life. Beyond the gates, was a pathway leading up to a magnificent castle. That was all one could see from this vantage point. The wizard waved his wand in an intricate pattern in front of the gates. Tweaking the wards to allow him to apparate inside the castle. The gates released a magically induced groan, as they gave way to his magic. The old man promptly disapparated.

The elderly wizard arrived inside what appeared to be a medieval office. Magical portraits lined the walls, full of wizards of various ages, appearances, and magical inclinations. Magical trinkets and books were littered about the room, which gave off an air of messy eccentricity. Near the desk, a golden bird perch stood. Atop the perch stood a flaming red phoenix. The phoenix trilled a soft greeting when it noticed the sudden appearance of its master. "Oh Fawkes." the wizard murmured in response, " What I must do, is for the greater good." the wizard said mournfully. He only received a sorrowful trill in response.

The wizard walked to the desk, and began shuffling through the assortment of papers scattered upon the surface. Not finding what he was searching for, the wizard began riffling through the drawers. Finally, in the bottom drawer, he found a wooden box. Cautiously, the wizard set the box on top of the desk. With shaky hands, he removed the lid. Almost as if he didn't want to go through with his plan. He silently reminded himself, that it is all for the greater good. The wizard removed the documents from within the box. He set about making a copy of them. Placing the original back within the box, and closing it, he warded the box and put it back within the drawer. Hastily crossing the room to his one of many bookshelves for public use, he grabbed one of the large manila muggle envelopes, and went back to the desk. Gingerly, he inserted the copied document into the envelope.

Purposefully, he made to leave the office by the door. As he reached the door, he heard another mournful trill from Fawkes. Shaking his head he murmured, " I have no choice." then left the room.

The wizard walked through the ancient halls of the castle serenely. For the most part, the halls were cleared of all people. Except for the stray prefect making their rounds. Each one of them greeted the headmaster as they passed him in the hall. He responded in kind. Eventually, he reached the entrance hall. Just when he thought he could reach Hagrid's hut without being hounded, he was stopped by his deputy.

"Albus!" she shouted.

"Minerva… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly why I am here." she stated sharply.

Albus inwardly cringed at her tone, and his own stupidity. "Ah yes.. The wards." he stated calmly.

"Yes, the wards. You tampered with them again!" she stated frostily while jabbing her finger in his direction to get her point across.

"My dear Minerva, I have a very good reason for that." he stated serenely.

"Well?" she prodded.

"There has been another attack. This time however, was by Voldemort himself."

Minerva gasped in shock.

"Yes, I was indeed shocked myself. I'm afraid, that the outcome was quite severe." he stated calmly.

Minerva was only able to whisper out, "Who?"

"The Potters."

"A… All of them?" she stuttered out in shock. Grief slowly consuming her entire being.

"Harry lives… I'm truly sorry Minerva. James and Lily are dead." Dumbledore stated calmly.

Minerva released the sob she was desperately holding back.

Dumbledore felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Minerva grieve for her Godson. Deciding to do the friendly thing, he closed the gap between them, and embraced her. Pulling her into his arms. She collapsed against him and continued to cry. He consoled her. Patiently waiting for her to gather herself together. After about five minutes, she managed to stop crying.

Minerva disengaged herself from his arms, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Harry will either stay with Sirius or the Longbottoms. That's what James and Lily would have wanted." the steel behind those words gave no room for argument.

"My dear Minerva, it pains me deeply to inform you, that you are incorrect in that assumption. Before they went into hiding, The Potters entrusted me with their will, should any harm befall them. It expressly states, that Harry is to go to his muggle relatives. After all, they're his only living blood relations." he informed her serenely.

"Nonsense Albus. He has Magical blood relatives. Has it slipped your mind already, that before she was a Potter, Dorea was born a Black? Therefore, Sirius is of blood relation to Harry. The boy does not belong with Lily's horrible muggle sister, or her abominable husband. Lily would never wish to subject her son to such hateful people." Minerva huffed indignantly.

Albus sighed heavily. "Alas, it is not for us to decide. We must respect their wishes." he said dismissively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must inform the proper authorities and make the arrangements."

Minerva could only scowl at him, as she watched him leave the castle.

Albus breathed in the cold November air deeply. Relieved to have gotten that conversation with Minerva behind him. He strolled across the grounds leisurely, as he made his way down to Hagrid's Hut. He knocked on the door urgently, and waited for Hagrid to answer. Immediately, he heard things being knocked over as Hagrid made his way over to the door. He resisted his urge to chuckle, and plastered a grave expression on his face.

Hagrid pulled the door open. " Professor Dumbledore sir. Wha' brings yeh down 'ere ah this hour?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid."

"Sorry bout tha. Come in, Come in." Hagrid hastily stepped aside to allow him entrance.

"Thank you, Rubeus. I'm afraid, The Potters were attacked in their home, by Lord Voldemort. Only baby Harry survived."

The half-giant broke down into tears, while shaking his head in denial. "Not Lily an James! They didn' deserve tha! Not Lily an James!"

"There is little we can do for them now. Except, carry out their wishes, that they left for us in their will. Which, is why I have come to you. I need your help. Do you think you can assist me Rubeus?"

Hagrid immediately stopped his crying. "Yes, of course Professor Dumbledore sir!"

Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye before responding, "Good, my boy. Thank you."

He gave Hagrid his instructions, and left his hut. Albus then made his way to outside the gates of Hogwarts, and disapparated with a soft crack.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-SCENE BREAK-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Longbottom!" the gruff voice of none other than Alastor Moody shouted to get their attention.

Alice and Franks heads both turned quickly at the sound of their commanding officers voice.

"Don't just stand there gaping like fools! Report!" he barked out at them.

Alice was still too distraught to even think about giving a report. So Frank took the lead. "Well Sir, It would appear that You-Know-Who first blasted down the front door to gain entrance into the home. James put up a good fight, as evidenced by the destruction of the room we are currently in. You-Know-Who then successfully struck James with the killing curse. If you'll follow me Sir."

"Lead the way."

Frank led Moody up the stairs, and down the hall to the nursery. " We found remnants of warding spells on the entrance to the room. We can assume, that Lily did her best in the time she had to protect herself, and her son. You-Know-Who obviously destroyed the door to gain access. As you can see, Lily's body is right in front of the crib. Apparently blocking the path to the crib. There was no obvious sign of a struggle. Lily was struck with the killing curse. Now, here's where we have no clear clue as to what happens. We can only assume. You-Know-Who must have attempted to kill Harry, but because of Lily's sacrifice, it rebounded unto him. Thus vanquishing him."

"Hmm… Where is his body?"

"Either somebody accompanied him, and took the body with them, or it was completely obliterated."

"That is not in the least bit comforting. We'll have to let the public assume we have a corpse for him. Otherwise, they'll never believe a baby stopped The Dark Lord."

"Understandable, Sir."

"Good"

"Sir, Is it alright if Alice and I take Harry home with us now?"

"I don't see why not. You're dismissed Longbottom. I'm sorry for you and your wife's loss. The Potters were good people."

"Thank you sir."

With that, Frank went to go collect Alice, and Harry. They then left behind the remains of Godric's Hollow, and went home. It had been a long night, and they all needed some rest.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-SCENE BREAK-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The Auror office in the Ministry of Magic, was deserted for the most part. There were only a few Aurors left in the office. Everyone else had either gone home, or they were currently investigating the disturbance in Godric's Hollow. Every one that is, Apart from Barty Crouch Senior. Barty could not leave the office, even if he wanted to. Nope, he was forced to remain until he received the report from Alastor about what occurred in Godric's Hollow. Then, he had to inform Minister Bagnold herself.

One of the perks of being Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was being privy to protocol during a state of war. Albus couldn't believe his luck, that Barty was alone in his office. Disillusioned, with a silencing charm on his feet, he crept into his office. He walked until he was positioned directly behind the wizard. He raised his wand, and thought 'Coactum'. A grey mist erupted from the tip of his wand and enveloped the top of Bartys head, before disappearing through Bartys ears. Making his will become Bartys. Satisfied with his work, Dumbledore promptly left the office, and silently disapparated to his next destination.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-SCENE BREAK-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

How bloody dare that rat bastard betray Lily and James? Bloody coward! He'll rue the day he crossed us. Dear cousin Bella wasn't the only Black trained by Aunt Cassiopeia! Wormtail will beg for death by the time I'm done with him! Sirius was currently at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, down in the basement. He was preparing the torture room to receive its new guest.

"Kreacher!" Sirius all but shouted.

With a near silent pop, a morose house-elf appeared before him. "What can Kreacher do for Master Sirius?" the house-elf sneered.

"You watch your bloody tone! Or I'll give you clothes you filthy elf!" Sirius thundered.

Kreacher cringed. " Yes Master… Kreacher is sorry." the house-elf replied sullenly.

"We'll be having a guest Kreacher. He betrayed The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. As such, he'll be punished for his treachery. You know what to do."

"Yes Master."

With everything he needed to do at Grimmauld Place done for the time being, Sirius left the house and the wards. Before he could apparate away to begin his search for Wormtail, a booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"'Ello Sirius."

Oh great, just what I bloody need! Hagrid getting in my way.

"Hagrid." Sirius ground out.

"Dumbledore sen meh ter ask yeh to borrow yer Motorbike."

I hope it's not intended for Hagrid to bloody use it. That bike was expensive. That bloody oaf will end up breaking it. But, If I say no, he'll only delay me further by trying to persuade me. Bloody fucking hell!

"Take it." he growled out.

Sirius reached into his robe pocket, fumbling around until he found what he was searching for. A miniaturized version of his Motorbike, which he had shrunken down for convenience . Sirius set the shrunken bike down, and stepped back. He then gestured for Hagrid to do the same. Sirius waved his wand over the bike, and it began to grow to its normal size.

"Thank yeh Sirius. Appreciate tha"

"Yes, Yes. You have it. Now can you please go? I have things I need to attend to." Sirius impatiently snapped out.

"Err… I 'spose so."

Sirius waited for Hagrid to be out of sight completely, before he spun on the spot and disapparated. He arrived on a street packed with Muggles. Bloody Fuck! If he thinks I give a rats arse about secrecy, the rat bastard is sorely mistaken!

'Accio Wormtail!' Sirius mentally shouted, putting almost all his power behind the spell. The effect was immediate. The Muggles started screaming and running to try and get out of the way of the bloody traitor zooming towards him. Sirius released a bark of laughter, when he heard Wormtail screaming in fear right along with them. Before Wormtail could crash into him, Sirius pointed his wand down towards the ground. He watched with satisfaction as Wormtail collided face first with the concrete. Wormtail released a whimper of pain, and Sirius smirked at his pain.

"Si… Sirius.."

"Crucio!" Wormtail writhed on the ground as the torture curse engulfed his entire body. Glee ruptured inside Sirius when Wormtail released a scream that let him know he was in utter agony.

"You thought you could betray Lily and James, and escape unscathed?"-Sirius then laughed briefly- "You should have known better. You're going to pay for your traitorous actions." Sirius sneered. He then lifted the torture curse, waiting for a response.

"P…Pu….Please.. You.. Don't.. Know.. What.. He's… like…" Wormtail stuttered out as the aftershocks of the cruciatus curse shook his body.

Sirius laughed. "I'm a bloody fucking Black." he sneered. " I've met him. He tried to court me into his ranks! Why do you think dear Mummy cast me out? I rejected The Dark Lords proposal! So, I do know exactly what he's like." Sirius snapped out.

" He said he was going to kill me! What was I supposed to do?"

At this, Sirius turned around and spluttered in rage. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! RATHER THAN BETRAY LILY AND JAMES!" he raged.

Apparently, that little slip of emotion gave Wormtail all the leeway he needed. The next thing Sirius knew, he was struck with a stunner to his back. Sirius dropped to the ground helpless to do anything about what happened next. Sirius watched helplessly, as Wormtail cast a severing spell at his pinky finger. The finger fell to the ground, blood spilling around it. He then turned his wand towards the Muggles. Wormtail hit thirteen of them with the Avada Kedavra. He then transformed into his Animagus form and fled the scene.

By the time the Aurors arrived on the scene, the stunner had already worn off. They found him laughing maniacally. With Barty Crouch Senior in charge, they asked no questions. Sirius didn't put up a fight or argument, as he was carted off to Azkaban.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-SCENE BREAK-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Lestrange Manor was a very imposing home. The outside of the house was Victorian in appearance. Outside Lestrange Manor, stood none other than Albus Dumbledore. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, as he studied the structure before him. Ingenious! Those wards are phenomenal. However, they shall not deter me. After all, I am Albus Dumbledore, and I own the Elder Wand. They'll bend to my will, or I shall simply destroy them..

Inside Lestrange Manor, the occupants were completely oblivious to the trouble that lurked right outside their home. A woman with long curly black hair and a porcelain skin tone, sat watching a one year old little girl play with her father and uncle.

"Rodolphus! Careful with Cassiopeia!" she chided her husband.

"Relax Bella. She's my daughter. I know what I'm doing." he said as he continued to swing her about, semi carelessly.

Ugh! There's no stopping Dolphus when he's got his mind set.

"Say Rabastan, When do you intend on giving Cassie another cousin?" she asked.

The other male, obviously younger than Rodolphus answered. " I'd be more than willing to provide my lovely niece here with a cousin. Provided, I find a proper pureblooded witch to make my wife." Rabastan responded.

"Well dear brother, you can always go abroad to the continent to find one. After all, the choices here are horrible. Nobody else is acceptable for breeding here." Rodolphus stated casually.

Bellatrix laughed. "You make it seem like witches are only good for producing heirs." she chided.

"In some cases they are. Take the Parkinson's for example. Lady Parkinson couldn't contribute to anything intellectual if her life depended on it." Rodolphus stated.

"Well what am I then? Good breeding stock, or intellectual?" she challenged.

" You my lovely wife, are both."

Bellatrix chuckled and said, "That's what I thought."

Meanwhile, Albus stood disillusioned and silenced. Watching the scene take place in passivity. I hadn't counted on a child being here. No matter, orphanage for her. Muggle of course.. Albus cast 'Coactum' nonverbally over all of the adults heads simultaneously. Nobody noticed the grey mist hovering over their heads, before entering their ears and implanting his will in their minds. Albus then left the same way he arrived.

Rodolphus who still held Cassiopeia in his arms disapparated with her to a muggle orphanage. He cast a sleeping spell over her, rang the doorbell, laid her down, and disapparated away before the matron came to the door.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-SCENE BREAK-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next morning was a somber one indeed. Alice was in mourning over the loss of her best friend. She'd known Lily since that very first ride to Hogwarts before first year. They shared a compartment together, and became friends during that long trip to Hogsmeade. She realized this morning, that other than Frank, Sirius, and Remus, she was utterly alone. Lily was her only female friend, and vice versa. The other girls in their year had been jealous over their intelligence. She was shook out of her stupor by Frank.

"Alice…."

"Yes?"

"The Daily Prophet came. Would you like to see it?"

"No…"

"Okay."

The rest of the morning, and afternoon passed by in a flash. Alice barely noticed. The whole day was spent deep in the recesses of her mind. She was too distraught to even handle the children. Frank and the house-elves attended to both Neville and Harry.

Evening came without too much of a fuss. That is, until the front door was almost knocked off the hinges by loud banging on the door. Alice sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Deal with people.

"Blinky"

Alice heard a soft pop. "Yes Mistress."

"Will you please find out who is at the door? Tell them we are unavailable."

" Yes Mistress." Another soft pop was heard. Alice could only assume that Blinky had gone to do what she ordered. Very soon, the banging on the door stopped. Only to be replaced by a loud booming voice instead. Alice cringed. That voice could only belong to Hagrid. Dumbledore's errand boy.

Apparently, Hagrid wouldn't take no for an answer, because he was soon led into the room by Blinky.

"Blinky is sorry Mistress. He said he was sent here on urgent business, and that it concerned the young master."

"It's fine Blinky. Please, go get Frank."

"Yes Mistress." with a soft pop Blinky was gone.

Alice sighed before turning around to face Hagrid. Her eyes were puffy and red, dark circles were under them, and her normally perfect hair was a mess. "What does Albus want now?" she murmured.

"Professor Dumbledore sen meh ter give yeh this." He then reached within his coat pocket, and removed the manila envelope. He then handed it to her.

That meddlesome fool! He just had to involve himself. Why can't he leave us in peace! Alice ripped the envelope open and pulled the parchment out. She scanned the parchment in utter fury.

_**The Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter**_

Alice skipped down to the part concerning Harry.

_**In the event of our untimely death, we leave our son Harry James Potter, in the care of Lily's only sister. Petunia Dursley (nee) Evans. Due to the fact that she is the only family that our son will have left.**_

She then looked at the bottom of the parchment.

_**As witnessed by: **__Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Alice screamed in rage, "No!" and threw the parchment away from her in disgust. No! They did not do this! It's forged, it has to be.

"Alice! What's going on?" Frank asked as he entered the room.

"That manipulative bastard, had Hagrid deliver that abomination to me." she said while pointing at the parchment on the floor.

Frank bent down and scanned the parchment. Eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. " How's this possible? They never made a will. They would have told us and Sirius."

"Exactly! It's obvious that prick forged the documents!"

"Now Wai' Jus a minute! Professor Dumbledore woul' never do sum'n like tha'!" Hagrid interrupted.

Alice could only laugh at Hagrid's blind trust and naivety.

"Alice honey, There is nothing we can do about this right now. We have to give Hagrid Harry. We'll fight this later. As Godparents we have rights. We'll figure something out, and get Harry back! I promise!" Frank reasoned.

Having no other choice, they had Blinky go to get Harry. They said their goodbyes, and promised to get him back from the Muggles. Alice tenderly and tearfully handed Harry over to Hagrid. "If harm befalls Harry while in your custody, I'll kill you for harming my Godson!" Alice threatened.

"I'll do meh best." Hagrid said solemnly.

They watched silently as Harry left with Hagrid.

Alice and Frank would never get the chance to fight Albus for custody. Later that night, they were tortured into insanity by the Lestrange's. Leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother, and Harry without an advocate to fight for him.

Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep later that night, with only a letter with him. Somewhere in London, a little girl was crying for a family, who would never again be able to comfort her.

**End Note**: I realize I suck at Hagrids accent. I tried regardless. Now for my original spell Coactum. It literally translates as Compulsion. The spell is well within the sphere of the Dark Arts. It is more complex than the imperious curse. Not many are able to perform or resist the Coactum spell. Thanks for Reading, Please leave a review as they inspire me to write. I like to know what you all are thinking about my story. This is completely unrelated to the story, but are there any Whovians reading my story? If so, what do you think of the rumors about a Doctor Who Movie? Are you for it or against it? Me personally, I think it's a horrible idea, especially if Moffat is not involved. Moffat is a bloody genius.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: *Ducks rounds of the cruciatus* Sorry for the wait in this update guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, story, and author alerted! I will not delay you any further in receiving this chapter. Enjoy, and as always please review!

'_Thoughts'_

"_Spells"_

**Disclaimer**: I am not making any money off this story. Harry Potter and various characters do not belong to me, but that of J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. Things you recognize as hers, are. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and previously unknown characters and spells. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.

**Chapter Four**

Mrs. Petunia Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive was jolted awake from her nightmare by a light roaring noise coming from outside. Glancing over at her bedside clock, she noticed the time was 3:00 am. Being the curiously snoopy person that she happened to be, she crept over to the window and peered down at the street below. One by one, the street lights went out along the street leading up to her home. She could vaguely make out three figures walking up towards her home. The First, extremely larger and taller than the other two. The Second, slightly taller than the third with one of _those_ hats upon his head. The Third, more feminine in shape and shorter than the others. She was also wearing one of _those _hats upon her head.

'_This is extremely puzzling. Two people wearing those hats in my neighborhood, in conjunction with all the lights going out, means something to do with her lot. Could it be? It couldn't possibly be.. No.. Absolutely out of the question for Lily to be here. With that husband of hers to boot? At this hour? I mean they are freaks. Maybe this is normal to them? They had better not be coming here!_'

With that thought, Petunia silently crept towards her bedroom door. Pausing slightly as she opened the door to verify that Vernon was still sleeping, she crept out the room, down the hallway to the stairs, and went down them. Peering out the small window near the front door, she could clearly make out the second person now. She recognized him as Lily's Headmaster, Dumbledore. The Headmaster placed a bundle on her doorstep and set a letter on top of the bundle.

'_Why would Lily's headmaster be here? Dropping off something on my doorstep? I'm no witch. He made that abundantly clear when he rejected me from his school!.. So why?… I'll find out once they leave.'_

Petunia went back upstairs to her room and got back in to bed and waited. After about ten minutes, she heard the roaring noise once again. Which signaled the departure of her _magical_ visitors. Pretending to just have been awoken herself, she roused Vernon from his sleep.

"Vernon… I heard a noise that sounded like it came from outside our house."

" It's probably that freaky cat from earlier that's been lurking around… Go back to sleep Pet."

"I can't… I'm paranoid now. I'm going to go check it out.. With or without you."

So Petunia climbed back out of bed, and went downstairs yet again. This time she actually opened the door. Stepping slightly out the door, she peered down at the bundle, discovering that it was a baby. Her heart started racing in fear. Rushing back inside, she shut the door quickly, and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Vernon! Somebody left a baby on our doorstep! What do we do?" Petunia shrieked.

"Well, I guess we should find out who the bloody child is first. Before we make any rash decisions like keeping the thing here."

Once again Petunia went back downstairs, this time with Vernon in tow. Vernon jerked the door open and stepped outside. Spotting the envelope resting atop the baby, he picked it up. It was addressed as:

**_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_**

**_#4 Privet Drive_**

**_Little Whinging, Surrey_**

Turning it around, he broke the wax seal and opened the envelope. Pulling out the letter that was inside the envelope, he began to read aloud:

**_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_**

**_I regret to inform you that Lily Potter (Nee Evans) and her husband James Potter were murdered in their homes the night of October Thirty- First. Seeing as you are the only living relatives that Lily or James had, we leave their son Harry James Potter in your care. Until it is time for him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_I understand this asking very much from you, However if you ever loved your sister Petunia, you will raise her only son as if he were your own._**

**_With condolences, _**

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

That letter informing them of Lily's death sparked feelings within Petunia that she never thought she would feel. Guilt. The last time her and Lily talked, she insulted her baby sister for being who she was. Feeling like this would be the only way to try and find peace with Lily, she implored Vernon to let her nephew stay. After all, they may not have been close after they found out she was a witch, but Lily was still her sister. She knew that if the situations were reversed, Lily would not hesitate in caring for her Diddykins.

**-Three Months Later-**

It was a normal morning inside the Dursley home. Or as normal as it could be with Harry now residing within their home. Monotonous. Aunt Petunia was making breakfast for Vernon while Harry and Dudley were sitting in their highchairs.

'_Salazar! Who thought coming back as a child would be fun again?'_ Harry was mentally asking himself. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione responded with: _' You did Stupid!'_ Because it sounded so much like Hermione, he couldn't resist responding. _' OI! I am not stupid! I created the ritual and spell that brought us here. I'm brilliant now 'Mione.'_ At that the voice scoffed. _'If you're so brilliant, access your magic. Try summoning that butcher knife from the counter over there.' _Not being able to resist a challenge from anyone, Harry accepted. _' You're on.'_

That was the conversation that took place inside Harry's mind that made him decide to spice things up a bit in the Dursley household.

'_Accio Butcher Knife!' _Harry mentally shouted.

The knife zoomed across the kitchen to Harry's highchair and fell to the ground with a clang. The noise startled Aunt Petunia so much that she dropped what she was holding on the counter, and whipped around quickly trying to find the source of the noise. Noticing his Aunt had turned to face his way, Harry made his move. Pointing downwards, he thought _'Wingardium Leviosa!' _Slowly, Harry levitated the knife.

"Stop! There will be none of that freakishness in my home! Stop using magic Right Now!"

That reaction from his Aunt only spurred Harry on further. He directed the knife to hover just above Dudley's head.

" No! Not my Diddykins!" Petunia said in fear.

Harry brought the knife lower to barely touching his cousins hair. His cousin started crying. _'How Pathetic..'_ Harry thought as he started laughing. Holding it up there a bit longer before letting the knife leave its position and fall back to the floor, once again emitting a clang. The fear in his relatives sufficient enough entertainment for him at the moment. At least for now.

The next several months passed by in a very similar manner. When things got too boring, Harry would use his magic to conduct little experiments. For example, when his Uncle Vernon would express wanting to dump Harry off at an orphanage, Vernon would feel some pain in certain bodily areas. Harry dubbed it the isolated cruciatus. Apparently, Harry's magic was not yet strong enough to effect the entire body, but he could target specific locations. Like his uncles groin for a massively amusing reaction. For a more relaxed method, Harry found the back of the neck or forehead amusing, but only just. Although, causing headaches by way of the cruciatus is truly priceless. Uncle Vernon actually thought he was getting a migraine condition. How wrong he was.

Of course, Aunt Petunia didn't escape completely unscathed. Oh No… When July Thirty- First rolled by and nothing happened, let's just say Harry had gotten his hopes up that things would be different this time around. But alas, once a cold hearted bitch, always one. So when Petunia and Vernon completely ignored his birthday, Harry struck where it would hurt her the most. He made Dudley fall down the stairs. Magically.

One year to the death of his parents made him think of Sirius, and how he was currently rotting in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. How Pettigrew could already be with The Weasley's, living comfortably in his animagus form. It also made him think about how powerless he is right now in his young body. With that line of thinking also came the yearning for the formative years to pass, so that he could start his work.

Month after month passed by with only occasional magical outbursts from Harry. Dudley soon picked up the same attitude that Vernon had in regards to Harry being a freak. Whenever something bad happened, whether induced magically or not, Vernon began finding little ways to take it out on Harry. When Harry wasn't responsible, he punished Vernon for wrongly taking his anger and frustrations out on him. Vernon would be watching his favorite program on the telly or doing some project that needed to be done, when Harry would strike. Harry would cause Vernon to feel unspeakable pain, especially in his groin. In those situations, Harry would prolong his targeted cruciatus curse.

Birthday after birthday passed without event until he turned five. On his fifth birthday, Aunt Petunia informed him that he would be starting school with Dudley the coming September. Elation ran through Harry with the news of forthcoming freedom. Even if it is only a little, Harry vowed to make the most of it. The only thought really running through Harry's mind at the news was, _'Part one of my plan starts next month.'_

**End Note**: Okay So, I know it was a filler chapter but I wanted to give you guys something. The fun comes in next chapter ;) As Always please Review to let me know what you guys are thinking. Now to address one of the questions a reader had. For the purposes of my story, Lily and James were murdered the October after Harry was born not the following one. My reason for that is because I know the behavior of a Fifteen month old. There is no way that they are going to just lay about bundled on somebody's doorstep. They are moving by that point, very much so. It just doesn't make sense to me, so that's one aspect of canon that I changed. This is FAN Fiction after all. Don't like it, feel free to leave. =) Whovian Readers, Have you seen that epic new trailer for series 7? My mind is reeling. What could have The Doctor wishing for Daleks? Am I the only one hoping that River is in that western episode they previewed? I can see it now. Oh and **Tardis-Version 3**, if you're reading my update, It's time for yours. You can't just end the chapter the way that you did, and not post anything for over a month now -_-.. Okay, Enough of my rambling xD, Next Chapter is in the works and shall be up shortly. Until the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:_ Italics= _Thought and spells. You'll know which is which.

ANN: Great news everyone, I have decided not to put this story up for adoption. I'm going to do my best to finish what I started, no matter how long it takes. Sorry it took so long for me to come to this realization. Please stick with me. Without further ado, here is the long awaited fifth chapter!

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this story. Harry Potter and various characters do not belong to me, but that of J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. Things you recognize as belonging to her, does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and previously unknown characters. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

**Chapter Five**

Monday August 25th, 1986, Harry was forcefully shaken awake from his sleep by Aunt Petunia.

"Get up boy! Now you foolish child! I'm obligated to take you to get clothing for school. I don't have all day, now up!" Petunia shrieked at Harry.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry grumbled out.

With that response, Petunia vacated the cupboard under the stairs, which was considered to be his bedroom. She paused outside the door to say "Oh and boy, I expect to smell breakfast cooking in exactly ten minutes."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry responded morosely, while thinking _'I only have to do this a little longer. Patience, Harry.'_ With that thought, Harry left his cupboard and went upstairs for a quick cleaning. _'After all, can't have me going outside looking like a street urchin. How would that reflect on dear old Aunt Petunia?'_ Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the direction his thoughts were taking, Harry quickly brushed his teeth, gave himself a wash up, and got dressed in Dudley's hand me downs.

Exiting the loo, Harry went back down the stairs to the kitchen. Knowing that he would be punished if he was even a few moments late in getting their breakfast started. Getting the skillets out, he began to prepare their feast. Soon, Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen, and began barking out orders to Harry.

"Get my tea boy!"

"Fetch the newspaper boy!"

Grudgingly, Harry did as he was told.

The rest of their breakfast time followed in a similar fashion. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley barked out orders, and requests, that Harry had no choice but to fulfill. When he was done catering to his relatives, Aunt Petunia allowed him to have his slice of toast, and glass of water.

Eventually, it was time for them to leave. His Aunt informed him that Dudley was coming along. _'Oh, what joy!'_ Harry thought when he found out that bit of information. So, they piled into the family car and made the drive into London.

After a while, they arrived at their destination. The shop was average in appearance. Medium sized, and had various mannequins on display in the window wearing different fashions. The name **Eleanor's** was above the shop. Getting out of the car, and entering the shop, they began to get the items of clothing that Harry and Dudley would wear for the upcoming school year. Harry ended up with five shirts, that were all long sleeved and in basic colors that wouldn't attract much attention to him. The trousers that he received varied. Three of them were jeans, and two of them were khakis. Harry got one singular pair of shoes that were black in color, so as to not be quite as obvious when they got worn down. Dudley on the other hand, received an entire new wardrobe. His clothing was extravagant in nature, and meant to attract the attention of others. The clothes were more costly than what Harry was used to seeing them buy for Dudley. Aunt Petunia made sure that Dudley wouldn't have to recycle clothes as often as Harry would need to. Not only did Dudley receive clothing for school, Aunt Petunia bought him new pajamas, and nice outfits to wear on his off days. Just in case Dudley is invited over to one of his friend's house for tea. Aunt Petunia paid for their items, and they left the store.

As they were on their way out of the store, Aunt Petunia informed the boys that she would be getting the supplies that they needed for school from the local market. This was fine with Harry because the less time he spent in closed quarters with them, the better. Sadly, he was unable to go back to the house as soon as he would have liked to, because the rest of the afternoon was spent accompanying Aunt Petunia on her errands that she needed to run. They went to the Market, stopped off at a bookstore, and finally, went back to Little Whinging, Surrey.

The rest of the week flew by in the usual Dursley manner. The Dursley's ordered him around, and he grudgingly did as he was told. Before Harry knew it, it was Monday September the First. Harry and Dudley would be starting school at St. Grogory's Primary School today. The school was located just outside of Privet Drive. It was not that big of a school, nor was it very small by definition. The schools population was made up primarily of children who grew up in, and around Privet Drive. Unfortunately for Harry, the schools headmaster was acquainted with Uncle Vernon from their own school days. Suffice it to say, there would be no escape for Harry here. Dudley would still get away with bullying him. Only now, his friends would be able to join in on the fun of "Harry Hunting". However, this situation would only be temporary.

Harry's teacher was of an abominable quality. The teacher didn't encourage independent work, and because of Dudley, nobody wanted to be around Harry. No matter, he expected as much considering as far as he knew, he traveled to the past, and not some alternate universe, if they even existed. The school week passed by just as Harry remembered, only with a few changes thrown in here and there. This time, Harry tried to let his academic side shine through, without fear that The Dursley's would punish him. His attempts however, didn't work out so well. Either his teacher ignored his progress, or acknowledged it. His acknowledgement made Dudley jealous, so naturally Dudley complained to his parents. Harry was punished for "showing out" and trying to be "better than his cousin". After all, "A freak like him could never be better than a boy of outstanding character such as Dudley." The night that he received praise from the teacher, Harry was forced to spend the rest of the evening locked inside his cupboard without food or water. He wasn't even let out to use the bathroom so he soiled himself. Thankfully, he'd mastered the nonverbal and wandless _Evanesco_ spell so he was able to clean himself up magically.

Finally, Saturday rolled around and Harry braced himself for the task ahead of him. Harry tentatively approached Aunt Petunia after she had finished eating her breakfast.

"What do you want boy?" she barked out.

"I was wondering if maybe I could go to the local library today." Harry asked timidly.

"You were, were you; Well, I suppose you could, after you complete the tasks I've set for you today. You see, Dudder's and I are going to tea at the Polkiss' later. It would really be for the best if you weren't around to irritate Vernon." Petunia responded exasperatedly while handing Harry a list of tasks.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry thanked her, and took the list from her and scanned it.

**To do list**

1. Clean the gutters

2. Mow the lawn

3. Prune the garden

4. Vacuum the house

5. Clean the fireplace

6. Sweep and Mop the Kitchen

7. Sweep and Mop the loo

'_That bitch! She gives me permission, then gives me a list that will take all day to complete!'_ Harry thought once he finished scanning the list.

Harry went outside to the backyard, and made his way over to grab the ladder from the shed. Picking the ladder up, he struggled to carry it over to the side of the house. He leant the ladder against the house, and began to climb up it until he was level with the gutters. Concentrating on the leaves that were in the gutter, he attempted to use _Evanesco_ on them. Unfortunately, his attempt did not work so he was forced to do things the Muggle way. Harry was used to doing this type of thing, so his mind shut down as his body followed the motions. He snapped back to reality when he heard the distinct sound of the car starting up. It would appear that Aunt Petunia and Dudley were finally leaving, which meant that Harry was now there alone with Uncle Vernon.

When Harry was sure that his Aunt and Cousin were completely gone, he stopped what he was doing. He cast a silencing spell upon his feet, and went back inside the house making the minimal amount of noise as he did so. He crept up behind his Uncle and cast a wandless nonverbal _Imperio_ on him. Sadly, the spell did not work due to his young age, and his lack of magical strength. His entire plan for today had hinged on the spell working. Grumbling to himself and mentally cursing the heavens, Harry went back outside and got back to work. All the while thinking and plotting his next move.

**End Note: You have a chapter! The next chapter should be posted fairly soon. I do have all summer after all. You can expect updates pretty frequently for the next few months until school starts back up again. I am plotting out a Tomione fic, but I don't intend to start writing it, until this story is wrapped up though. As always, thank you for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you think. I know the chapter was kind of short, but it's a start!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: _Italics_= thoughts and spells, you'll know which is which.

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this story. Harry Potter and various characters do not belong to me, but that of J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. Things you recognize as belonging to her, do. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and previously unknown characters and spells, unless stated otherwise. This disclaimer applies to the entire story**

**Chapter Six**

Once Harry was back outside doing the tasks set out for him on Aunt Petunia's list, he began to ponder over his failure.

'_I really hate being in this young body sometimes. My magical strength isn't where I need it to be! My plan hinges on my ability to stay under the radar right now. I don't need that manipulative bastard finding out what I'm up to just yet. Which is why I needed that spell to work. I still can't believe that the spell didn't work. I've been able to cast the Cruciatus Curse successfully, granted it's localized to certain areas, but I can still cast it! I'm mentally strong for my age, it's just the physical aspect of my magical strength that's getting in the way of my plans. My body is still developing. Perhaps that's why magical schooling doesn't start until age eleven? No matter, I'll just have to keep trying. My powers will develop more as I grow. Plus, these Muggles are infuriating me with their orders! I won't play the fool that much longer. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that things go my way. Just as long as it doesn't compromise my plan.' _

Those were the thoughts that were running through Harry's head as he busied himself with the rest of the tasks on his to do list. He used magic when and where he could. Some spells failed, and others were successful. Fortunately, when it came to cleaning the bottom of the fireplace, his attempt to cast _Evanesco_, was successful this time.

'_So the spell didn't work on the gutters, but it did in the fireplace. Perhaps it only works over small areas, versus larger ones?_' Harry decided to conduct more experiments with _Evanesco_ another day. For today, he intended to finish his list of chores, and actually go to the Library instead of what he originally wanted to do. His plan would have to wait for another day.

While at the Library, Harry decided to begin reading for pleasure for the first time. So that when he does eventually meet Hermione, they will hopefully have some things to talk about that will help to break the ice between them. He grabbed a book entitled _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ by C.S Lewis, and began reading. He only had time to read the first chapter, so he checked the book out to take home with him.

HP-HP-HP-HP-Scene Break-HP-HP-HP-HP

Over the next few weeks, Harry went about his usual routine of going to school, doing his chores, reading, going to the library, and practicing magic where and when he could. He conducted experiments with _Evanesco,_ and found that if he practiced enough he could work his way up to cleaning a higher radius with the spell each time that he cast it. When he cleaned the loo, he would attempt to use the spell on the bathtub, and was successful on his first try. So he continued to use the spell to clean the tub. From there, he worked his way up to the floor of the loo. He had some failures at first, but eventually he was successful in cleaning the floor with magic. Which saved him from having to manually mop the floor. Harry came to the conclusion that magic is like the human body. The more you exercise it, the stronger and more powerful it gets. Which proved to be true because the more Harry practiced his magic, the more his powers grew.

The weeks turned into months. Harry was mostly on autopilot when he wasn't practicing his magic. One day during recess after lunch at school, Dudley and his gang were engaging in their favorite lunchtime game of "Harry Hunting". Only this time, the game took a very ugly turn. Dudley and his gang chased Harry to a relatively secluded area of the playground. The area behind the wall that encloses the basketball court. One person then tackled and pinned Harry down on the ground. The other members of the gang crowded around in a circle so that Harry couldn't escape.

"Get off me!" Harry shouted at Dudley and his gang.

"Aww. Is poor little orphan Harry going to cry?" one of Dudley's minions taunted. He was large like Dudley, had brown eyes, brown hair, a hooked nose, and smelled of rotten eggs. Almost as if he had soiled himself. In fact, it wouldn't surprise Harry if that was indeed the case. Like Dudley, he wasn't very bright, so it wouldn't come as much of a shock to Harry if he still had issues knowing when he had to take a bowel movement.

"Do you want your mummy? Oh that's right, she's dead." Another one of Dudley's minions chimed in. This one was just slightly bigger in size than Harry, had blue eyes, red hair, and had a smug expression of superiority plastered on his face.

"Yeah, and you'll be joining her soon Harry." The first minion said smugly. He then punched Harry hard in the abdomen, and Harry groaned in pain.

"Please, get off of me. We can forget this happened, I won't say anything". Harry attempted to bargain with Dudley and his gang.

"Not a chance". The red head said before repeatedly kicking Harry on the side of his left ribcage.

Pain and rage coursed through Harry. The only thing on his mind was now making them pay for this. Harry concentrates on the larger minion, and mentally cruciates him. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream and falls to the ground clutching at his forehead. His face turns beet red.

"Oh god! Oh god! Make it stop!" He shouts out.

Harry dials the strength of the cruciatus down, and then turns his attention towards the red head who's still kicking him in the ribcage. Harry attempts to use the imperious curse on him, and Harry noticed a light fog cover his blue eyes indicating that the spell was successful.

'_Stop kicking Harry, and turn your aggression towards Dudley.'_ Harry suggests in the boy's mind. The boy stops kicking Harry, and turns to face Dudley.

'_Good, now call him a Piggy, and start a fight with him.' _Harry mentally commanded.

"Hey, Piggy!" The red head shouts as he shoves Dudley. In shock at such an abrupt turn of events, Dudley stumbles backward from the unexpected impact.

"I'm done "Harry Hunting" with you. If you don't like your cousin, take it up with him." He then proceeds to punch Dudley in the stomach. Dudley groans in pain, and punches him back, and just like that the two boys begin fighting. The other members of the gang try to break up the fight but to no avail.

Finally, thanks to the fight going on, there's an opening for Harry to escape through. Harry crawls away before standing up and making a run for it. Once he's up and running, he drops both of his spells. He then runs to the nearest adult and informs them that there is a fight happening near the basketball court, and that there is another boy by the basketball court that looks really sick. The adult runs off to break up the fight, and to check on the sick boy.

A smirk forms on Harry's face, and for a moment he forgets the painful throbbing on his ribcage from where the redhead kicked him repeatedly at, and he marvels at his victory. He can now successfully control a boy his size, and slightly larger. His powers are growing, and it's now only a matter of time before his plan can safely be implemented.

HP-HP-HP-HP-Scene Break-HP-HP-HP-HP

Meanwhile at a school in London, as Harry was dealing with his own lunchtime drama, cries could be heard emanating from a girl's washroom.

**End Note: Sorry it took longer than expected to update. There's a lot of family related stuff going on that is just really stressful right now. Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews that you left on the previous chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
